


Missing the Sugar: A Poetry Collection

by WisdomOfAFrozenHeart



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Angst, Cute, Feelings, Fluff, Happy, Loneliness, Love, Love Poems, Poems, Poetry, Sad, Short & Sweet, Sweet, Unrequited Love, life - Freeform, thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2019-08-25 03:43:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16653625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WisdomOfAFrozenHeart/pseuds/WisdomOfAFrozenHeart
Summary: Poems by yours truly





	1. Chapter 1

Some of these poems are just plain trash but others aren't so bad. Please give your honest opinions and constructive criticism. Also if its untitled, feel free to suggest a title. Also the first few are really old so they aren't my best work so please read through a few. Thanks


	2. Poem 1

Hopeless

All I do is hope,  
for no one can help me,  
nothing can help me cope.  
No, no, don't bother just let me be  
can't you see, all is gone,  
I'm hopeless now, let go  
All will be over at dawn,  
when the sky is filled with a glow.  
It is my reason for despair,  
the destined fate of my fall  
already written, nothing is fair.  
Time has come, I can hear it's call.  
My life is going down a slope.  
All I can do is hope.


	3. Poem 2

Why?

If I could only know why,  
Is it so hard to understand?  
What do I have to try?  
What do you demand?  
What do I lack?  
Do I not compare?  
Why do you attack?  
Why leave me in despair?  
Why make me hope?  
For more than you will ever give,  
All my heart has ever done is mope,  
Now I have realized that I must live.  
Thus it is your fate,  
That for me you have come too late.


	4. Poem 3

Eternal Love

Leaves change from green to red to gold,  
He takes her hand, walking through the park  
Her sights set on the festive food being sold.  
He set, on her that day, his mark.  
Though long ago, they met as such  
He reminisces this day much.  
The candied apples, pumpkin spice  
The things that make such a time nice.  
As time goes on, the two stay strong,  
Many a years they hold hands,  
Strolling the same old lands,  
Feels oh so soon, must be wrong  
Yet he sits alone on his porch, growing old,  
As the leaves change from green to red to gold.


	5. Poem 4

Gone

The light dimmed,  
Colors faded,  
Sirens blaring,  
Heat raising,  
Heart stopping,  
Tears poured down,  
Nothing to stop it,  
No reason to smile.  
Nothing was left,  
All was gone,  
All but a message.


	6. Poem 5

Sorry

Empty pillows, broken glass,  
Deafening silence, hollow heart,  
Anything to back  
To that moment,  
To stop the clamor with  
Three simple words,  
Three words that could have  
Change it all,  
Three words  
Useless now,  
I am sorry.


	7. Poem 6

Searching For You

Pillows cold, covers useless  
Restless for your warmth  
Staring out the window  
Searching for you  
Full moon, lighting the empty path.  
Wearing a sheer gown,  
Walking down that path,  
Met with the accustomed chill  
Still restless for you.  
Empty handed still,  
Reluctantly, returning back  
That icy desolate path  
Evermore restless for you  
Met with equal impatience  
There before me is you.


	8. Poem 7

Warmth Gone

Sitting there, hopeful,  
By the window  
In the dark  
Breaths uneven,  
The cold air  
Causes a shiver,  
Restless for your warmth.  
The warmth that  
Soon was never  
To be found.


	9. Poem 8

Abandoned

Days turned to weeks  
Weeks to months  
Yet she could not forget him.  
Try as she might,  
Everything was a reminder of him.  
The winter freeze,  
How her heart feels.  
The warmth of coffee  
How one thought of him,  
Breathes life back into her soul  
As time went on,  
Her heart ached more  
At night, the bed was cold,  
Missing his warmth.  
In the morning, the house was dull,  
Missing his sunshine.  
Weeks turned to months  
Months to years  
Yet he never returned.


	10. Poem 9

Mistake

A mistake,  
That’s what it was.  
That’s what he said,  
It was a mistake.  
It didn’t mean anything,  
But didn’t it?  
Didn’t it hurt her the same?  
Out of sight, out of mind,  
But does it justify that?  
A mistake,  
That’s what he said it was,  
It wouldn’t happen again,  
But could she believe it?  
Would she forgive him?


	11. Poem 10

Inta Hayati

You say, that my image will soothe you in your last moments,  
For that I reply, I pray that you have not the misfortune.  
May your wish never be fulfilled,  
for witnessing your death will leave me in a perpetual state of torment.

You say, that in your fleeting time, you wish me to be by your side,  
For that I reply, I desire that my last hour is spent in your arms.  
May my measly life not surpass your precious one,  
for if it did, I would die many deaths due to your absence.

You say that, when your last breath escapes your lips, you wish my presence,  
For that I reply, then I long that we enter eternal rest together.

 

A/N: Inta Hayati means you are my life in Arabic


	12. Poem 11

Distance

They say, that distance,   
Distance makes the heart grow fonder.   
But this distance is torment.

Every second becomes an hour,  
Every breath stills,  
Eyes no longer blink,  
Only longing for you.

If this distance has not killed me already,  
The lack of a reply surely did.  
Every instant spent impatient,   
Impatient for your sight.  
Every second spent reliving the moments with you.   
This distance is agonizing.

Every night,   
Dreaming of being in your arms   
Praying it's sooner than later.  
Heart aching,  
Eyes yearning,  
For this distance is pure torture.


	13. Poem 12

Stay By You

The look in your eyes should terrify me,   
Beg me to leave,  
Yet I see not the anger blatantly displayed,  
Nor do I cower,  
But the anguish and agony beneath it.  
Have I unknowingly caused it?

The anger, a pretense for the pain,   
Causes others to cower in fear.  
The hidden suffering impedes my departure.  
How could I abandon you now?

The facade of anger might have others terrified.   
Others may leave but not me.  
I reach out,   
Hoping, a touch of love will soothe your heart,   
That my persistence will convince you of my loyalty.


	14. Poem 13

One Glance

If only she hadn’t stolen that one glance,  
Maybe then he wouldn’t be ingrained in her brain.  
His golden-brown, tanned skin,  
His trimmed stubble, framing his face,  
His casual smile, playing on his lips  
His radiant eyes, reflecting the sun,  
His luscious hair, peeking out beneath his cap.  
The vivid memory of that one glance,  
Haunted her mind, in dreams and daydreams.  
That one glance stole her breath away.  
All she could think about was him,  
All it took was one glance,  
And she lost her peace of mind.  
All she took was one glance,  
Yet she had memorized his face.  
That one glance plagued her,  
It took over her every thought.  
That one glance was enough,  
Enough to last her a lifetime.


	15. Poem 14

Kismat

If only she kept her gaze lowered,  
Then maybe, just maybe, she wouldn’t be plagued.  
Yet she before she could stop herself,  
His velvet voice, caused her eyes to fly to its source.

If only he was watching his path,  
Then perhaps he wouldn’t be afflicted,  
Torn between his values.  
He couldn’t help but stare.

Possibly it was fate,  
That they were meant to suffer.  
Maybe it wasn’t to agonize them,  
But destiny yearning for their encounter.


	16. Poem 15

Forget you?

Forget you?  
You gave me your life,   
Taken my peace of mind.   
Even if I tried,  
Even if I wanted to,  
It couldn't be possible.

Forget you?  
I have your heart,  
You took my life.  
You've never left my thoughts,   
Not once, not even  
When I sleep. 

Forget you?  
How could I,   
When my heart beats only for you,   
My eyes search for yours?  
I could forget myself,  
but never you.


	17. Poem 16

Don't leave me

Don't leave me.  
How can I not?  
I'm holding you back,  
Keeping you from your potential.   
I'm much less than you deserve.

Don't leave me.  
What if I leave?   
It will hurt a while,  
The pain will leave.   
Then you will live. 

Don't leave me.  
I don't deserve this,  
all of your affection,  
I am unworthy of your love.  
Let me go.

Don't leave me,  
if you do, I will die,   
become a shell of a man.  
It is I, who is unworthy.   
Please, I beg you, don't leave me.


	18. Poem 17

Absent Presence 

Angered, you leave,  
Taking time to calm down.  
Maybe reappearing soon.

Angered, you depart,  
Magnifying the distance.   
Maybe never to return.

Angered, you abandon,  
Leaving me alone.  
Will you come back?

Alone, I break down,  
Taking time to repent,  
Hoping you'll reappear.

Alone, I weep,  
Never hiding the bitter tears,   
Begging for your return.

Alone, I lament,  
Hardly quieting my sobs,   
Pleading you to come back.

Where now is your right hand?  
The hand, you promised even in anger?  
Always for me you assured.


	19. Poem 18

Two Halves of a Dream

The promise of sweet union by night,  
Eases the struggles of a tedious day.  
The night is far, the day too long.  
She yearns for a gesture, an acknowledgement,  
Something, anything to prove,  
That he too yearns for their encounter.  
He arrives as promised in the darkness of the night,  
Only to disappear by the light of day,  
Promising to return by nightfall.  
Each day’s struggle anew,  
How to get through this dreary day?  
The night is far too short, and the day long.  
He’d give anything to be near her,  
Everything for a simple touch,  
Even just a glance to recognize his presence.  
Eagerly he awaits the night,  
The cloak of darkness fell across the land,  
Ensuring her safe passage to his dreams.


	20. Poem 19

Star-Crossed

We’re like Romeo and Juliet,  
Immature and irrational in love.  
Like Tristan and Isolde,  
Never to truly be together.  
Like Salim and Anarkali,  
With the world conspiring against us.  
Like Layla and Majnun,  
We were to be someone else’s.  
Like Lancelot and Guinevere,  
Going against scruples for one another,  
We’re like Jack and Rose,  
Testing fate.

Maybe we’re star-crossed.  
Maybe we were never meant to be,  
Maybe we’re tempting fate.  
Maybe we’re doomed from the start,  
Maybe they all were right,  
Maybe I’ll never be enough.

We’re like Scheherazade and King Shahryar,  
You won my heart against all odds.  
Like Edward VIII and Wallis Simpson,  
I’d give up everything for you.  
Like Layla and Majnun,  
Neither of us can live without the other.  
Like Pierre and Marie Curie  
We support one another.  
Like Elizabeth Bennett & Mr. Darcy,  
We can’t stay away from each other.  
Like Shah Jahan and Mumtaz Mahal,  
We have an undying love.

They will never be right,  
We are two halves of a whole.  
Never say we weren’t meant to be,  
We are the best in each other.  
We aren’t star-crossed,  
Our love will triumph. 

 

A/N: These are all different love stories from around the world. They're really interesting stories, i suggest you look into them :)


	21. Poem 20

Reassure Me

Why am I here, you ask.  
Are we not as we were?  
Need I a reason or excuse  
to come and see you?  
Is that what we have turned to now?  
Would you believe me if I say  
I am only here to see you?  
Merely missing your company,  
That I just want to hold you, nothing else.  
Even if it's the last time I can do so.  
I just want someone, anyone,  
to need me the way I need you.  
Can’t you be my someone?  
Don’t you need me too?


	22. Poem 21

The Nightmare

Woken in the dead of night,  
My scream fills the empty room,  
The bed, cold and lonesome.  
The room, dark and desolate.  
My heart beats 1000 beats per minute,  
My breaths come out shaky,   
Worry settles in my mind.  
It was just a dream, I tell myself.  
Send a quick message to calm my mind.   
Anxiously waiting for a response to tell me you're fine.  
Every second seems agonizingly long,  
For what seems like hours later,   
The sound of your voice soothes my worries.


	23. Poem 22

The Dream 

The sun hits your face,  
Illuminating your smile.  
Cold water splashes  
As the waves crash at our feet.  
Wrapped in each other’s arms,  
Our laughter fills our ears.  
The strong smell of the ocean fill our breaths,  
The warm sand squishes between our feet,  
The beautiful sunset creates a glow,  
The wind ruffles your unkempt hair.   
The glaring sun hits my eyes,  
Rousing me from the sweet dream.  
Then for a mere moment,  
I have a smile on face.  
Before the memories of what’s occurred rushes back,  
For that moment I am content.  
Only to feel all that pain all over again.  
This must be my punishment,  
Reliving that day every morning.


	24. Poem 23

Pineapple Affairs 

You sit there ever inviting,  
Causing my mouth to water.  
Sweet, tangy, ripe,  
Calling out to me,  
Disregarding all the red flags,  
Enticed I reach out to you,  
I cannot help but give in,  
Luscious, golden, juicy,  
The temptation is too much.  
Neglecting everyone's warnings,  
I return to your lust.  
As I consume you, joyfully,  
Sinisterly, you consume me.  
Unscathed from previous encounters,  
The next time we meet,  
Yet again, I will devour you,  
As you devour me.


	25. Poem 24

Estrangement 

You may have forgotten,  
Everything about me,  
Everything about us,  
Everything we've been through,  
But me, I'm still,  
Every bit in love with  
As you once were with me.  
You may be waking up to someone else  
But I'm still dreaming of you.  
I may be no one to you now,  
But you're still my everything  
How is this estrangement  
As easy for you,  
As it is hard for me?  
Maybe one day I will be as content,  
With this separation as you are today.


End file.
